Crash
by Poppo302
Summary: Shibusen es el último lugar donde Maka quería terminar su último año escolar. Justo entonces tropieza con Soul Evans, un chico que hace honor a su apodo -Soul Eater- y es sinónimo de problemas. / Adaptación Crash de Nicole Williams/ AU
1. Chapter 1

Esta es una adaptación de la novela Crash de Nicole Williams, puede contener insinuaciones sobre actos sexuales y lenguaje algo vulgar. Me preocupa que esta historia llegue a tener algo de Oc respecto a la selección de personajes, pero intentaré que eso no suceda.

**Disclaimer: **Soul Eater no me pertenece, tampoco la historia.

Sin más que decir me despido.

* * *

**Sinopsis:**

Shibusen es el último lugar donde Maka quería terminar su último año escolar. Justo entonces tropieza con Soul Evans, un chico que hace honor a su apodo -Soul Eater- y es sinónimo de problemas. Él tiene una larga lista de antecedentes penales que puede sobrepasar cualquier tesis, su nombre provoca suspiros, gritos y maldiciones de tantas mujeres que Maka no se atreve a preguntar, y vive en la casa local para chicos, donde los disturbios parecen ser normales para los residentes. Maka tiene un objetivo mejor, en el peor de los casos, estrafalario. Vive usando sus satinadas zapatillas de ballet, tiene su mira puesta en Juilliard y ha sido cuidadosa en mantener los problemas lejos de su vida. Hasta ahora.

Soul es todo lo que necesita mantener alejado de su vida si quiere separar su pasado de su futuro. Mantenerse alejada, está a punto de descubrir, es la única cosa de la cual es incapaz de hacer.

Para Maka Albarn y Soul Evans, el amor está a punto de convertirse en la cosa más desgarradora.

* * *

_**Capítulo 1:**_

Los veranos me convertían en una idiota. Por eso me sentía contenta de que este hubiera casi acabado.

Cada año desde la pubertad, de mediados de Junio a principios de Septiembre, había estado segura de que encontraría en el mundo real al equivalente del príncipe azul. Llámame anticuada, llámame romántica empedernida, incluso puedes llamarme tonta, pero lo que sea que fuese, sabía el resultado final —era patética. Hasta la fecha, no había encontrado nunca a un chico digno de permanecer en la sombra del príncipe; no era una sorpresa que después de cada verano descubriese más y más que los chicos eran algo así como un dolor en el trasero. Pero aquí, trabajando en mi bronceado en la playa pública Death Beach un par de semanas antes de que empezara mi último curso de secundaria en un nuevo instituto, simplemente encontré a mi Príncipe Malditamente Caliente.

Llegó con un lío completo de chicos, lanzando una pelota de fútbol ida y vuelta, y especímenes como éste confirmaban que hubo algún tipo de regla divina en el mundo ya que el proceso de selección natural no creaba cosas como él. Éste era un dios, en algún lugar, de trabajo manual. Era alto, sus hombros anchos, y tenía rojizos ojos anillados con pestañas negras que tenían el poder de deshacer las mejores intenciones de una mujer. Por lo tanto, en términos no-patética, era simplemente mi tipo. Junto con el de todas las mujeres de habla española del hemisferio norte.

Mi sorbete azul de frambuesa —que se convertía en papilla más que en granizado con cada mirada lasciva que daba— no podía siquiera competir por mi atención. No sabía su nombre, ni si tenía novia, ni si quería una, pero sí que yo me encontraba en problemas.

Sin embargo, fue cuando me esquivo y su aborde y su sprint cesaron cuando echó un vistazo en mi camino que supe que me encontraba en grandes problemas.

El vistazo era infinitamente más largo que cualquier otra mirada compartida con un extraño, pero lo que se transmitía en esas cortas conexiones cortaba a través de mí. Experimenté esto muchas veces antes en mi vida, nada más que una conexión visual con un extraño que pasaba que me conmovió en un nivel instintivo. Sin ninguna razón en absoluto, era como si sintiese a mi alma surfear en un tifón, suplicándome para que le hiciera caso y siguiese en pos de ese momento de casualidad.

Hasta la fecha, nunca lo había hecho, pero la última vez que dejé pasar uno de estos momentos, fue el pasado otoño cuando un chico trabajando en un restaurante —que mi familia visitaba durante las vacaciones— entregó una pizza en nuestra mesa. Dejó caer la pizza en la mesa, nos dijo que la disfrutáramos, y entonces, justo cuando dejaba la mesa, nos miramos. El corazón me dio un vuelco, mi cabeza se volvió toda brumosa y sentí ese dolor por dentro cuando se giró y se alejó, como si estuviéramos unidos por una cuerda fija. Dejé exactamente cuatro de esos tifones-alma (1) pasar sin explorarlos, pero hice un pacto de máximo carácter sagrado conmigo misma de que no dejaría ir a un quinto de la misma forma.

Nunca estuve segura de sí la otra persona en el otro extremo de esa mirada sintió el mismo tipo de intensidad que yo, así que cuando el Príncipe Malditamente Caliente se giró, abordando a alguien hacia la arena, supe que comía el riesgo de que él pensara que era una de esas chicas que hacían del cazar muchachos hermosos una obra de arte. La vida era corta y era una firme creyente de aprovechar el momento para la mayor parte de mi vida.

Entonces, llegó a otro punto muerto, como si mi mirada lo estuviese congelando en el lugar, antes de mirar hacia atrás. Esta vez no se trataba de un vistazo. Fue una mirada de unos buenos cinco segundos en donde sus ojos hicieron esa cosa estupefacta que los míos hacían por mí. Su sonrisa sólo había comenzado un viaje ascendente en su posición cuando la pelota de fútbol pasó zumbando justo al lado de su cara. Era uno de esos momentos que ves en las películas: chico mirando abiertamente a chica, ajeno al mundo que le rodea hasta que los cordones de la pelota marcan su frente.

– ¡Deja de mirar, Soul! –Gritó el muchacho que había lanzado el balón–. Está demasiado buena, incluso para ti. Y puesto que tiene un libro, probablemente sabe leer, así que es lo suficientemente lista como para saber evitar a tipos como tú.

Deslicé mis gafas de vuelta a su lugar mientras el chico-casualidad perseguía el diminuto reclamo y dirigí mi atención de nuevo al libro tirado debajo de mí, ya no me preocupaba por tener que perseguirle para explorar si podía haber algo más entre nosotros que una mirada cargada.

Vi la reciprocidad en sus ojos, eso y más. Sólo era cuestión de cuánto tiempo quería jugar a hacerse el _cool_ antes de acercarse. Tenía todo el día.

Eso era lo que me aseguraba a mí misma mientras él echaba al atrapado chico por encima del hombro y corrían hacia el lago, salpicando arriba y abajo hasta que el muchacho chillaba de risa. Me tranquilicé a mí misma de nueva cuando él y el chico salieron del agua y regresaron al grupo de muchachos jugando al fútbol y se situaba justo donde lo había dejado, sin repartir ni una sola mirada en mi camino.

Traté de distraerme con el libro que tenía, pero cuando me encontré leyendo el mismo párrafo por sexta vez, me di por vencida. Seguía sin mirarme, como si fuera invisible.

Cuando una segunda hora pasó de la misma manera, decidí que era hora de tomar el asunto en mis propias manos. Si él no iba a venir a mí y yo no me sentía preparada para ir a él, tenía que hacer lo que hiciera. Encontré que los chicos son criaturas razonablemente simples de entender, por lo menos en un nivel primitivo —en mente, corazón y alma eran tan desconcertantes para mí como termodinámica— y desde que primitivo era un bonito término para hormonas furiosas, decidí usar su exceso por adolescencia a mi favor.

Agarrando el litro de agua de mi bolsa de playa, me levanté en postura, haciendo cada movimiento lento y deliberado. Por lo menos sin hacer el ridículo. Sus ojos no se fijaron en mí mientras me puse de pie y me ajuste el bikini, pero si unos pocos grupos de hombres. Buena señal de que lo hacía bien, pero mala señal que no estuviera dándose cuenta ya que todo este truco fue puesto en marcha por él.

Quitando el clip de mi abundante pelo, bajó por mi espalda, y lo sacudí en posición de buena medida. Prácticamente maldije entre dientes cuando me atreví a echarle un vistazo para encontrarle en el olvido total. ¿Qué tenía que hacer una chica para conseguir la atención de un chico en estos días?

Regresé a la mesa de picnic, donde la más nueva incorporación a nuestra familia, del tipo peludo, seguía sonriendo a través de sus jadeos. –Aquí hay un buen chico –dije, arrodillándome junto a él donde usaba la sombra de la mesa a su favor. – Ya que eres del mismo sexo, aunque encuentro a tu especie mucho más atractiva en numerosos frentes, ¿tienes alguna sugerencia de cómo hacer que ese chico sea mío?–pregunté, echándole más agua en el cuenco mientras observaba a Soul interceptar el balón en el aire. El muchacho jugó el mejor partido de fútbol que tuve el placer de ver.

Mi peludo amigo ofreció algunos lametazos sobre mi brazo antes de que su húmeda nariz empujara mi pierna. Podría haber estado leyendo un poco en su empujón de ánimo, pero cuando sus perrunos ojos rastrearon a Soul y su perruna sonrisa se extendía más, me reí. –Sí, sí. Ya sé que es un mundo de mujeres y eso, pero todavía hay algunas cosas antiguas –dije, rascándole detrás de las apelmazadas orejas–. Como el chico acercándose a la chica. No llames al movimiento feminista y me expongas o no habrá bistec para ti esta noche.

Palmeé su cabeza mientras ladraba su voto de silencio antes de regresar a mi toalla para tomar el sol. Mantuve mi cabeza hacia delante, pero mis ojos se hallaban tan cerca del rabillo como podían, observándole mientras lanzaba al balón a otro pequeño niño. Si levantarme, estirarme y ajustar mi bikini no funcionaba, con la cena en menos de una hora, tendría que recurrir a drásticas, o desesperadas, medidas. Era tan terca como patética, y desde que había esperado tanto para que viniera, no iba a rendirme ahora. Renunciar no estaba en mi sangre.

Me estiré en la toalla, boca abajo, torciendo los brazos hacia atrás para tirar de la correa libre de su tensión. En mi experiencia como chica de diecisiete, siete de esos años teniendo pechos—no tan desarrollados— que requerían un sujetador, deshacer el pequeño nudo en el centro de tu espalda tenía un noventa y cinco por ciento de índice de precisión de atraer a cualquier hombre en un radio de cinco toallas. Soul podría haber estado en la cúspide de los cinco/seis, pero era todo lo que me quedaba. El último truco en mi bolso.

Hice una almohada con mi vestido y fingí estar concentrada en nada más que minimizar las líneas de bronceado, pero cuando tomé un rápido vistazo de la zona, cada par de ojos masculinos en el radio de las cinco toallas me miraban. Excepto él.

Incluso hubo algunos silbidos de los labios de su compañero de fútbol, de los cuales me hice la ignorante, pero aun así, no dio la más leve mirada en mi dirección. Una de mis amigas del antiguo colegio me había dicho que si alguna vez llegara el día en el que uno de nuestros objetivos masculinos no acudiese a nosotras después de este último esfuerzo, sería tiempo de avisar al Papa de que un milagro necesitaba ser inspeccionado.

Que marcaran a Roma en el móvil porque un milagro ocurría frente a mí mientras que el único chico al que quería hacerme notar era el único que no lo hacía. Malditos sean, casualidades y tifones-alma.

Le daría cinco minutos más antes de que me obligara a mí misma a tragarme el orgullo y hacer un movimiento. Sabía que si tenía que acercarme a él, probablemente sería rechazada, pero no iba a dejar que otro de estos pasara de largo. Carpe diem (2), nena.

Me di cuenta de algo zumbando por encima de mí por el rabillo del ojo, pero no me pareció de mucha importancia, hasta que cierto cuerpo que había estado deseando encima, lo enganchó fuera del aire por la derecha antes de bajar a tierra de su impresionante suspensión en el aire. O al menos caer justo encima de mí.

No se estrelló contra mí tan fuerte, llevándome a creer que fue intencional, pero me las arreglé para gritar como una niña pequeña. Anudé mi bikini de nuevo en su sitio mientras él luchaba por reposicionarse.

–Mi nombre es Soul _Eater _Evans, ya que sé que estás casi babeando como un perro rabioso por saberlo, y no tengo novias, ni relaciones, ni doy flores o llamadas regulares. Si eso funciona para ti, creo que podríamos trabajar en algo especial.

¿Así que este era el momento fortuito que había esperado la mayor parte de una gloriosa tarde de verano? Que desperdicio. No hubo nada en el otro lado de esa cargada mirada más que una oportunista… eh-hm aventura de verano. Señor ayúdame, iba a convertirme en monja si mi radar masculino no se reajustaba hacia chicos que no caminara sobre sus penes.

–Y yo te daría mi nombre si realmente quisiera sacar adelante algo más contigo que decirte que te largues lejos de mí –dije, girándome sobre mi espalda, una vez me aseguré de que todo en la parte delantera se encontraba cubierto. Sin embargo, no sé si fue mi movimiento de torsión o su retorcido sentido del yo, su pierna capturó mi cadera mientras giraba y la siguió hasta rodearla. Súper, ahora el chico se encontraba a horcajadas sobre mí y, a pesar de estar enojada más allá del apaciguamiento, sentí que mi corazón latía a través de mi pecho como nunca antes lo hizo.

Me sonrió. En realidad, era más una sonrisa irónica. Una llena de actitud y ego. Era un poco —demasiado— sexy, y podría haber sido malditamente sexy si no hubiera tomado ya la decisión de no caer en las trampas de este chico. –Me preguntaba cuánto tardaría en tenerte en horizontal–dijo, sus ojos deslizándose hasta mi ombligo–. Aunque no soy del tipo chico-misionario que te gusta.

Lo que quedaba de mis nociones románticas de caballerosidad masculina y el amor a primera vista fue simplemente destruido. Nunca admitiría verbalmente que era una romanticona, ese era uno de los muchos secretos que mantenía para mí, pero era un ideal especial y un chico tomó el último trozo al que me aferraba.

Empujando su pecho, lo que era como tratar de mover un tanque, me quité las gafas de sol para que pudiera ver mi mirada. – ¿Eso es porque requeriría de una real, viviente y que respirara mujer, no del tipo imaginario o inflable, para tener sexo contigo?

Se echó a reír con esto, como si acabara de decir algo tan mono como un gatito. –No, el suministro de mujeres nunca ha sido un problema. Pero si lo son las que vienen llamando a mi puerta, ¿por qué debería der el único en hacer todo el trabajo?

Ese sabor desagradable en mi boca podría haber sido sólo un poco de vómito. –Eres un cerdo –dije, empujándole de nuevo. Tan duramente que mis manos golpearon su pecho, pero era como si nada más que una simple ráfaga de viento llegara a él.

–Nunca dije ser otra cosa –respondió, levantando las manos en señal de rendición cuando llegué hasta él de nuevo con mis manos–. También supe que no pararías de mirar hasta que aprendieras la fría y dura verdad. Así que, considérate advertida. Puede que no sea el tipo de chico que lee libros de texto en la playa –dijo, mirando hacia mi libro abierto–, pero soy lo sufrientemente inteligente para saber que chicas como tú deberían permanecer lejos de chicos como yo. Así que mantente alejada.

Mi mirada era oficialmente furiosa ahora. –Eso no será un problema una vez pares de mantenerme sujeta –dije, esperando que se moviera. Lo hizo, pero todavía tenía esa sonrisa arrogante. Odiaba ese tipo de sonrisa–. Y puedes considerarte advertido de estar traspasando mi propiedad persona. –Agarré mi toalla rosa de playa en explicación mientras una erupción de ladridos sonaban detrás de mí─. Y ten cuidado con el perro ─me burlé de él mientras se situaba así mimo a mi lado, todavía a horcajadas─. Te puedes ir ahora.

Eso aniquiló la sonrisa de su cara. ─ ¿Qué? ─preguntó, las líneas de su frente tirando su bandana negra más bajo. ¿Y qué clase de persona lleva un gorro de algodón a la playa en un día de calor abrasador? Los mentalmente trastornados de lo que necesitaba mantenerme alejada, justo eso.

─Lárgate ─dije, echándole por señas─. He terminado de desperdiciar mis últimos preciosos minutos de una encantadora tarde de verano en ti. Gracias por la dulce distracción de ojos, pero puedo ver que no es más que eso. Ah, y por cierto, tu trasero no es tan impresionante de cerca como lo es de lejos.

No tuve tiempo para maldecirme a mí misma por mi última precipitada pelea verbal porque su boca se abrió por un segundo. Era exactamente la reacción que había esperado. ─Las chicas hablan un lenguaje que nunca entenderé, ¿pero estás diciendo lo que creo que estás diciendo?

─Si se trata de ti levantándote y caminando fuera de mi sol y mi vida de aquí hasta el final de los tiempos, entonces estamos en la misma onda ─contesté, deslizándome más abajo en mi toalla para re-alinear la cara hacia el sol, tratando de fingir que su cara no era de lo que estaban hechos los pensamientos sucios. Salvo por una larga cicatriz que recorría su pómulo izquierdo, podría haber sido clasificado como mental-idiotamente perfecto.

Perfectamente no mi tipo. Tuve que recordarme a mí misma eso. Y convencerme, también.

Sus cejas seguían todavía aplastadas juntas, como si estuviera tratando de averiguar el más enigmático de los acertijos.

─ ¿A qué se debe esa atónita mirada? ─pregunté.

─Porque he venido a encontrar a una chica que me envía de paseo ─dijo, mirándome con algo nuevo en sus ojos.

─Siento mucho hacer añicos tu mundo de no-respeto a las mujeres, pero parece que mi trabajo aquí está hecho. ─Me senté, arrastrando mi libro de texto dentro del bolso.

─ ¿Qué tipo de perro es ese? ─preguntó bruscamente, tomando asiento en la arena junto a mí. El tono bajo de su voz desapareció.

Miré por encima de él mientras continuaba lanzando mis imprescindibles de día de playa en la bolsa, evaluándole para ver si hablaba en serio. Pasó de todo lo de montarme en la playa a una casual conversación. ─Es una mezcla de razas ─comencé lentamente, mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo para ver si esto era una nueva trampa.

─Así que es un perro callejero ─dijo.

─No ─dije, mirando al bulto peludo, todavía enseñando los dientes en dirección a Soul─. Ésta bien equilibrado.

─Bueno, ese es el mejor esfuerzo que he oído hasta ahora de hacer un pedazo de mierda parecer menos mierda ─dijo, girando el balón en su dedo.

─No, esa es mi forma de ver algo como lo que realmente es ─dije, segura de que sonaba más a la defensiva de lo que había previsto─. Ese _pedazo de mierda_, para que lo sepas, fue golpeado, pateado, no alimentado, y prendido fuego por sus anteriores dueños quienes le dejaron en el refugio cuando tuvo la desfachatez de devorar un sándwich de atún sin vigilancia. Ese _pedazo de mierda_ fue programado para ser sacrificado hoy por ninguna otra razón que dibujar la pajita más corta en la vida,

Soul miró en la lejanía, de vuelta al perro. ─ ¿Conseguiste a este chico hoy? ─preguntó, haciendo una mueca─. De todos los que pudiste escoger, elegiste a la más lamentable excusa de perro que he visto nunca.

─No podía dejar que le mataran sólo porque el barro de la tierra lo arruinó, ¿no? ─pregunté, a punto de una mueca de dolor mientras me preguntaba qué dirían mis padres─. Quiero decir, mírale. Ha sido maltratado brutalmente por humanos y la única cosa de la que se preocupa ahora mismo es de protegerme. ¿Cómo no podría salvarle?

─Porque es el perro más feo que he visto jamás ─dijo Soul─. No tiene casi pelo y, no quiero acercarme porque temo que podría rasgar mis pelotas, pero estoy bastante seguro de que ese olor pútrido viene de él. A no ser… ─Se inclinó hacia mí, moviendo mi pelo detrás del hombro mientras su nariz casi conectaba con mi cuello. Mi reacción inmediata fue estremecerme, este chico sabía lo que hacía y como el más ligero roce de dedos sobre las zonas adecuadas de piel o un cálido aliento exhalado sobre el punto derecho del cuello podía aplastar la más virtuosa de las intenciones de una chica, pero luché contra él. No sería una de esas chicas que se estremeciera en su presencia. No le hacía falta otro impulso a ese hinchado ego─. No, sólo huelo dulzura e inocencia por aquí ─susurró casi contra mi cuello antes de mirar de nuevo al perro. Me sonrió, sabiendo exactamente lo que él hacía y lo que yo trataba de no hacer─. Te sugiero llevar esa cosa al _auto-perrito_ (3) un par de veces. ─Se rió cuando el perro comenzó a ladrarle de nuevo por su proximidad a mí, pero se apartó de nuevo─. ¿Qué pensaron tus padres cuando trajiste a Cujo a casa?

Esta vez hice una mueca.

─Ahh, déjame rellenar los espacios en blanco ya que estoy muy familiarizado con esa mirada. No saben que su preciosa hija coló tras su espalda y trajo a este animal con un pasado cuestionable a sus vidas.

Mi mueca se hizo más profunda mientras verbalizaba lo que me gustaría endulzar.

─Y ya que estoy en buena racha, déjame rellenar los espacios en blanco a lo que su reacción será. ─Se tocó la barbilla, mirando al cielo─. Te dirán que abandones esa cosa como un mal hábito y le envíes de vuelta a donde lo encontraste.

Solté una ráfaga de aire. ─Probablemente ─dije, tratando de formar una réplica para convencer a mis padres. Ya sabía que papá estaría a bordo de forma predeterminada, pero mamá era otra historia y papá aprendió años atrás que la vida no era agradable si no se ubicaba en el mismo barco parental que mamá.

─ ¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste? ─preguntó, todavía mirando al perro como si fuera un rompecabezas─. Porque no me pareces el tipo de chica que se rebela contra lo que dicen sus padres.

─No lo soy ─respondí─. Pero hemos hecho un especie de gran cambio de vida recientemente y no fui capaz de renunciar a esto.

─ ¿Cambio de vida? ¿Renunciar a esto? ─repitió─. Vale, mi interés alcanzó su punto máximo cuando me derrumbaste, ahora estoy absolutamente enamorado ya que hiciste de lo de adoptar perros un vicio. ─Me sonrió de lado y juro que pude sentir mi estómago tocando fondo─. Así que, ¿cuál es el gran cambio de vida que están haciendo esos pequeños bonitos ojos verdes?

Deslicé mis gafas de sol a su posición del principio. Si iba a encontrar una manera de ser condescendiente con mis ojos, no llegaría a verlos. ─Vendimos la casa en la que crecí y nos trasladamos a nuestra casa del lago ─comencé, tratando de sonar tan despreocupada como podía─, y la comunidad en la que vivíamos tiene estas ridículas, restrictivas cláusulas que no permiten ningún tipo de valla alrededor de la propiedad, así que tiene sentido que esos idiotas no permitieran un perro sin correa, ¿no? ─Me exaltaba sólo de pensar en ello, mientras mis manos volaban expresándose─. No tenemos una caseta, no puedo tenerlo dentro de casa porque papá es alérgico, y tratas de ponerle una correa a este chico y casi se convierte en el _Demonio de Tasmania_. ─Volví a mirar al perro, todavía mirando a Soul con recelo─. Es como si la idea de estar atado a algo lo enviara al límite.

─Conozco el sentimiento ─dijo, mirando de nuevo al perro con algo nuevo en sus ojos. Camaradería, ¿verdad?

─Seh, seh ─dije, alcanzando mi sorbete derretido─. Ya he pillado ese rollo tuyo de no estar atado a cosas como novias. No hay necesidad de una repetición instantánea.

Mientras tomaba el último y largo sorbo final del sirope azul de frambuesa, Soul me niveló con una mirada que contenía demasiada emoción para un hombre de tal carácter superficial. ─Hay otras formas de estar atado a algo que a través de una mujer. De hecho, diría que estoy prácticamente atado a todo lo demás excepto a una mujer.

Vale, no esperaba que este momento de vulnerabilidad se deslizara de un tipo que probablemente pensara que una primera cita agradable incluía una visita al asiento trasero de su coche. ─ ¿Preocupado de elaborarlo? ─pregunté, poniendo el vaso vacío en la arena.

─Ni siquiera un poco ─replicó, mirando hacia el agua─. Pero gracias por preguntar.

─ ¡Soul! ─gritó alguien en la playa.

Mirando por encima hacia el gran gritón, un hombre de mediana edad que era alto, delgado, con buen cuerpo y guapo sinceramente. Soul hizo un gesto con la mano. ─Ya voy, tío Sid.

─ ¿Ese es tu tío? ─Mis ojos volaron de ida y vuelta entre Soul, no encontrando más parecido que el género.

Soul asintió una vez. ─Tío Stein.

─ ¿Y esos son tus primos? ─De nuevo, examiné al puñado de chicos de edades comprendidas probablemente entre el jardín de infantes hasta la secundaria, sin definitivamente encontrar alguna característica que les relacionara entre sí.

Soul asintió de nuevo mientras se levantaba de un salto.

─ ¿Es que todos ellos tienen madres diferentes? ─pregunté, sólo burlándome en parte.

Eso le hizo reír con una risa que sentí todo el camino hasta los pies. ─Creo que podrías estar en lo cierto.

Aceptando que el fin se acercaba, decidí cortar el lazo antes. ─Bueno, fue… ─Busqué la palabra correcta, llegando con las manos vacías─… algo conocerte, Soul ─dije, mientras su sonrisa aumentaba por mi elección de palabras─. Ten una nueva vida.

─Tú también… ─dijo, sus cejas juntándose como si me buscara por algo.

─Maka ─ofrecí, sin saber por qué. Había dicho mi nombre un millón de veces y de diferentes formas, pero decírselo a él parecía extrañamente íntimo.

─Maka ─repitió, saboreando la palabra en su boca. Disparándome otra sonrisa ladeada, dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia los chicos abandonando la playa.

─Oh dios, Maka ─me dije a mí misma, dejándome caer sobre mi toalla de playa─. ¿En qué pensabas? Ese fue un serio desengaño amoroso evitado.

Incluso mientras pronunciaba las palabras, con tanta convicción como pude, mis ojos no eran capaces de alejarse de él mientras deambulaba por la playa, haciendo girar el balón entre sus dedos.

Deteniéndose repentinamente, se dio la vuelta, esa sonrisa reformándose cuando encontró mi mirada en él. ─Entonces, Maka ─gritó, metiéndose la pelota bajo el brazo─, ¿cuánto más lejos vas a dejarme llegar antes de darme tu número?

Cualquier premonición que tuviese sobre Soul y desengaño amoroso yendo de la mano salió volando por la ventana. Quise levantarme y romper a bailar de tan feliz me sentía.

Sin embargo, todavía tenía un poco de dignidad en nombre de todas las mujeres y no podía ponérselo tan fácil. ─ ¿Cuán lejos crees que está el borde del mundo? ─grité de vuelta rodando sobre mi lado.

Soul meneó la cabeza, riendo silenciosamente ─ ¿Estás jugando a hacerte la difícil, Maka?

─No, Soul ─repliqué, arqueando una ceja─. Soy imposible de conseguir.

Mentira descarada, pero él no tenía por qué saberlo.

─ ¡Soul! ─gritó de nuevo tío Stein, esta vez sonando especialmente molesto─. ¡Ahora mismo!

Soul se tensó, la sonrisa vacilando. ─ ¡Ya voy! ─gritó por encima del hombro antes de trotar hacia mí. Arrodillándose, sus ojos se clavaron en los míos─. ¿Número?

─No. ─Me hallaba tan cerca de romperme que si preguntaba otra cosa, sabía que me rompería.

─ ¿Por qué?

─Porque tienes que currártelo más que algún intento poco convincente para conseguirlo ─contesté, escuchando a mi conciencia preguntarme qué demonios hacía. Es te tipo de chico era cada tipo de mal en la superficie, pero había algo más ahí, algo que había visto en ese destello de vulnerabilidad que me absorbió hacia dentro.

Inclinándose tan cerca que su nariz casi rosaba la mía, preguntó─: ¿Cuánto más?

Absorbí una lenta respiración, esperando que mi respuesta no pareciera como si estuviera hiperventilando. ─Usa tu cerebro, desde que dejaste claro que no lo usas para fines académicos.

Aguardó varios segundos, tal vez esperando que retirar mi _difícil de conseguir_ rutina. Sellé mis labios con más fuerza.

─Se me ocurrirá algo bueno ─dijo finalmente, deslizando mis gafas de nuevo en su sitio─. Muy bueno.

─Si se te ocurre algo bueno ─dije, contenta de que mis ojos estuviesen cubiertos así no podría ver la fiesta en mis pupilas─, no sólo te daré mi número, dejaré que me lleves a una cita. ─Sentí que la desinhibida parte de mí surgía a la superficie e hice mi mejor esfuerzo para reprimirla. La parte de mí que trataba de convencerme que era mala, demoniaca, errónea, etc., etc., pero la parte que se sentía como si no estuviera luchando contra corriente cuando iba en su contra.

─ ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero salir contigo en una cita? ─Su cara se veía más seria de lo que un chico adolescente debería ser capaz de hacer.

Maldije en voz baja, queriendo expulsar otra cadena de ellos cuando la expresión de Soul se congeló. Quise contestar nada o agarrar mi toalla de playa y bolsa y largar de allí con mi rabo entre las piernas cuando una sonrisa dividió la cara de Soul por la mitad.

─Eres hermosa cuando estás siendo torturada, ¿lo sabías? ─Se rió, dándole al balón otra vuelta─. Diablos, claro que quiero salir contigo. A pesar de que las citas no son realmente lo mío, creo que puedo hacer una excepción por una chica que rescata alimañas ─justo en el momento, un gruñido sonó bajo el banco de picnic─, una que lee física cuántica en la playa ─pude haberle corregido y decirle que repasaba Biología, no física cuántica ya que tomaba Biología AP para otoño, pero no creo que le hubiera importado, o sabido la diferencia─, y una que se una al camino Europeo, por no decir mi favorito, de broncearse haciendo topless. ─La sonrisa de Soul aumentó, dándome un vistazo de su barbilla.

─Para alguien que prefiere la parte superior fuera, no te adhieres mucho a que política personal ─respondí, rozando con mis ojos por la larga térmica aferrada a su pecho por el sudor o el agua o una combinación de ambos. Aparentemente un sol lleno y noventa y cinco grados de temperatura no justifica derramar las capas en el libro de Soul.

Se encogió de hombre. ─Aquí hay una obra de arte, una verdadera obra maestra, escondida debajo de esta camisa. ─Sus músculos se enrollaron y se estiraron para marcar el punto. No es que necesitaba ser convencida─. No puedo dejar que todo esto se muestre gratis al público.

Si no había cerca de tres docenas de banderas rojas sobre por qué debería evitar su sonrisa, sus flexiones, envuelta de pies a cabeza con cinta de precaución frente a mí, estaba la cuarta. Así que, ¿qué hice?

Exactamente lo que sabía que no debía.

─ ¿Entonces, cuál es el precio de entrada al Museo de Soul?

Su sonrisa se desvaneció en la nada, sus ojos hicieron lo mismo. ─Para chicas como tú, con futuros el-mundo-es-tuyo ─dijo, pisoteando la arena─, es caro. Demasiado caro.

Otro destello de vulnerabilidad. No sabía si tenía un mal caso de cambios de humor o en el fondo era un sensible hombre golpeándose contra las paredes para ser puesto en libertad. Pero quería descubrirlo. ─ ¿Ese eres tú diciéndome indirectamente que me mantenga alejada en ti?

─No ─respondió, encontrando mis ojos─, ese soy yo diciéndote directamente que escuches a tu instinto y lo que sea que te esté gritando ahora mismo.

─ ¿Qué te hace pensar que sabes lo que mi instinto me dice?

─Gritándote ─corrigió─. Y la experiencia.

Si Soul pensaba que la experiencia le había dado el manual de instrucciones de Maka Albarn, nunca había estado tan equivocado. ─ ¿Así que nos veremos por ahí entonces?

Sacudiendo la cabeza, su sonrisa se abrió paso de nuevo. ─Nos veremos por ahí.

* * *

1. Tifones-Alma: Los tifones son algo así como tornados. Entonces Tifones-Alma sería como un tornado –de sentimientos supongo- que se producen en el alma. Algo así como un amor a primera vista.

2. Carpe Diem: Locución latina que literalmente significa 'toma el día', que quiere decir 'aprovecha el momento'.

3. Auto-perrito: Sería como un lavadero de autos pero con perros.


	2. Chapter 2

****Este es un poco -mucho- más corto que el anterior. Tal vez -tal vez- actualice el fin de semana o el lunes.

Agradesco a **tsuki.1416 **por su review.

**Disclaimer: **Soul Eater no me pertenece es de Atsushi Ohkubo. La historia tampoco es de Nicolle Williams.

* * *

**_Capítulo 2:_**

Después de suplicar a los Darcy, a quienes solía hacer de niñera para cruzar el lago, para que cuidaran al cachorro una noche mientras planeaba que hacer con él, el mensaje de mi intestino tomó finalmente raíz y se extendió todo el camino hacia el descuido, liberando pedazos de espíritu de mi conciencia.

Soul Evans no sólo era un problema, era un problema con una guarnición de peligro y un postre de angustia. No hablaba la jerga de los estereotipos, pero sabía que los caminos por los que íbamos nunca se cruzarían a menos que uno de nosotros se perdiera a sí mismo a unirse al otro.

Había trabajado duramente durante mucho tiempo como para permitir que el mío acabara en un callejón sin salida.

Incluso mientras me desviaba de Death Drive -calle- para revotar en el camino de tierra de nuestra segunda casa y presente vivienda principal exclusiva, las razonas por las que debería eliminar de mi mente a Soul continuaron apilándose en una montaña que era incapaz de escalar. Sabía por qué no debería tener nada que ver con él y todo tenía sentido, pero lo que carecía de sentido me importaba un bledo. Algo luchaba, diciéndole a mis intestinos que tomara una caminata. Algo quería a Soul Evans en mi vida, sin importar las consecuencias o el resultado.

Y lo que sea que fuese eso, me gustaba.

Aparqué mi pequeña máquina Mazda fuera del garaje, ya que había sido llenada hasta los topes con cajas y muebles de nuestra antigua casa, la cual era cuatro veces más grande. En un momento, nunca nos preocupamos por el dinero, pero después de que el imperio de papá se derrumbara, los ahorros se secaron y cosas como segundas casas y vacaciones se convirtieron en lujos del pasado. El trabajo de mamá como arquitecto pagaba lo suficiente como para mantener a una familia de tres personas con vida, pero no una próspera. Incluso teníamos todavía todo el dinero que una vez tuvimos, vivo, pero la no prosperidad continuaba describiendo a la unidad familiar Albarn. No habíamos prosperado en cinco años.

Deslizando mi cobertor por encima del traje de baño para no tener que escuchar la siempre previsible y tan creativa conferencia de desaprobación de mi madre sobre regalar la leche antes de que alguien comprara la vaca, corrí por las desvencijadas escaleras de nuestro porche delantero.

─Hola, papá ─dije mientras empujaba la puerta de tela metálica para abrirla. Después de cinco años, dejé de mirar por encima del desgastado sillón azul para comprobar que se encontraba allí, fascinado por la televisión o un crucigrama. Siempre si eran antes de las 7p.m. Después de las siete, se transformaba en chef gourmet improvisando con la cocina Francesa con tal instinto que nunca hubieses imaginado que era noruego.

─Hola, mi Maka en el cielo (1). ─Era su esperada respuesta, como lo había sido durante años. Mi padre no era nada sino un fan de los Beatles. Mi madre era, si había tal cosa, una anti-Beatles. Había un montón de cosas que no tenían sentido cuando se trataba de la relación de mis padres.

─ ¿Cómo fue tu día? ─pregunté, sólo por costumbre. Los días de papá eran todos lo mismo. La única variación era el calor de la camiseta que llevaba y el tipo de salsa que preparaba con la cena.

Acababa de abrir la boca cuando las primeras notas de la melodía Jeopardy sonaron y, como un reloj, salió de su asiento y dio zancadas hacia la cocina como si le fuera a declarar la guerra. ─La cena estará lista en treinta minutos ─anunció, apretando el delantal ceremoniosamente.

─Vale ─dije, preguntándome por qué, después de todo este tiempo, seguía lamentándome por lo que mi padre y yo habíamos sido─. Voy a ducharme y bajaré a poner la mesa. ─Me lancé hacia las escaleras en el momento en que oí el click clack de los tacones golpeando la grava, pero era demasiado tarde.

─Maka. ─La puerta metálica delantera chirrió abierta, dejando entrar un ineludible frente frío también conocido como mi madre─. ¿A dónde vas corriendo?

─Al circo. ─Fue mi respuesta.

La reina del hielo polar fue más al sur (2). ─ A juzgar por la forma en la que vas vestida, o apenas, y dada tú caída en picada del GPA en los últimos años, yo diría que una carrera como trapecista no es tan descabellada.

Sus palabras ya no dolían tanto, no más que una herida superficial. ─Es bueno saber que estoy a la altura de tus expectativas ─disparé de vuelta─. Me aseguraré de enviarte una postal cuando golpeé los grandes momentos con el Cirque Du Soleil.

Siempre partidaria de tener la última palabra, me di la vuelta y volé escaleras arriba antes de que realmente acabáramos. No obstante, sólo retrasaba lo inevitables. Volveríamos justo dónde lo dejamos en treinta minutos cuando papá hiciera sonar el cencerro. La cena sería interesante.

Cerrando de un portazo la puerta, me apoyé en ella, obligándome a tomar profundar respiraciones. En realidad, nunca me calmaban como se suponía que hacían, pero me empujaban lo suficiente desde el saliente para poder continuar con la siguiente cosa en la vida, por suerte, algo que no envolviera mamá. Soy muy consciente de que la mayoría de las chicas adolescentes creen que sus madres las odian y viven para arruinar sus vidas.

Lo que pasa con mi madre es que realmente lo hace. Me odia, eso es, y desea que mi vida algún día sea arruinada como le arruiné la suya. No siempre fue así, la definición de seca, revienta-pelotas, desprecia-hijas, mujer de carrera. De hecho, el día en que mi padre comenzó a encerrarse con algunos problemas serios, perdí a la mujer que solía dejar notas en las servilletas de mi fiambrera firmadas con mamá y un corazón.

Esa persona nunca volvería, pero me seguía encontrando a mí misma deseándolo cada vez que deslizaba mi bandeja a través de la fila del almuerzo y agarraba un puñado de servilletas.

* * *

1. _Lucy in the sky with diamonds – The Beatles. _Hace referencia a esa canción, el nombre real de la chica es Lucy, y tuve que retirar varias cosas respecto al nombre y la canción.

volvió más fría.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, aquí vengo con la actualización, que no me convenció tanto, pero igualmente espero que la disfruten.

**I'm Your Imposible Dream **te agradezco que hayas comentado. Pero quisisera aclararte algo. En cada capitulo que he subido hasta ahora, incluso en la sinopsis, afirma que esto es una adaptación por tanto nada de esto es de mi autoria que por ende no me da derecho de recibir el crédito. Pero igualmente gracias.

**Disclaimer: **Soul Eater no me pertenece es de Atsushi Ohkubo. La historia tampoco es de Nicolle Williams.

* * *

Capitulo 3:

Algunas personas tenían gallos. Otros tenían relojes de alarma. Yo tenía a Los Beatles.

Mi padre era tan rápido como previsible, y esa mañana "Come Together" se ejecutaba a tres cuartos de volumen, lo que significaba que eran las siete am. Para un adolescente en vacaciones de verano, Los Beatles eran tan bien recibidos como un chorro de alarma de incendio en el oído, al romper al alba.

Gimiendo mi camino fuera de la cama, me senté, poniéndome el primer par de sandalias a juego que fui capaz de localizar. Una mancha de lápiz en los labios y una barrida rápida a través de mi cabello con los dedos, y yo me encontraba lista para la mañana. La invención del pantalón de yoga y la vinculación con una camiseta sin mangas clasifican en mi lista de los diez inventos más reveladores. El dúo elástico sirve como ropa de dormir, ropa de ejercicio, prendas de todos los días, y como el traje perfecto para una mañana en el estudio de baile.

Había un montón de cosas que podía dejar antes que tener que dejar el baile. El ballet para ser específica, pero no sólo eso. Todas y cada una de las oportunidades que tenía, me encontraba bailando. Yo había estado haciendo hip-hop, vals, tango, y piruetas todo mi camino por la vida desde que tenía tres años.

Cuando se anunció que estaríamos simplificando, es decir, reduciendo el personal porque nos estábamos quedando sin dinero para nuestras vidas, tuve un encargo.

En realidad, era más como una exigencia.

Mis clases de baile en la Academia de Baile de Madame Fontaine debían continuar sin interrupción. O no ser canceladas por falta de fondos.

No me importaba si ya no tenía que usar la ropa de marca o si mi coche era reemplazado por el transporte público, o incluso si teníamos un techo sobre nuestras cabezas. Debía seguir bailando.

Era lo único que me mantenía a flote cuando sentía que me ahogaba. La única cosa que me ayudó a pasar los días oscuros. Lo único que parecía que todavía me recibía con brazos cálidos y un amor mutuo. Lo único que no había cambiado en mi vida.

Lancé mis zapatillas de punta sobre un hombro y el bolso sobre el otro, y abrí la puerta de mi dormitorio con un crack. La cabaña era un lugar destartalado, con mucho carácter, como mis padres la presentaron cuando compraron el lugar hacía ya una década, lo que había sido una buena manera de decir que era un pedazo de basura que tenía la suerte de estar todavía en pie, pero había aprendido hace dos veranos como aceitar las bisagras y aplicar la cantidad justa de presión al alza sobre el picaporte para abrir la puerta de medio siglo de antigüedad sin hacer ruido.

Esperé, escuchando los sonidos y ruidos, aparte del coro de "Come Together". Sólo cuando unos sólidos minutos habían pasado sin el click-clack de los tacones. O un trío de suspiros emitidos, fue que me di luz verde.

Mamá estaba de camino a su trabajo, o ya se encontraba allí, por lo que la costa se hallaba despejada. Después de la cena de anoche, en realidad, después de los últimos cinco años de cenas, evitar a mi mamá era una prioridad, justo debajo del baile.

Saltando por la escalera, una imagen apareció en mi mente. Una imagen que había tratado de borrar. Una imagen con las que mis mejores intenciones habían luchado inútilmente.

Soul Evans, agazapado en la arena, a un suspiro de distancia, sonriéndome como si supiera todos los oscuros secretos de mi pasado y no le importara. Soul Evans, dorado por un verano en la arena, los ojos líquidos de sangre, músculos tirando a través de su camisa…

Mi pie se atascó en el anteúltimo escalón, si no hubiera contado con una buena cantidad de años de la gracia de la danza, estoy segura de que habría enterrado mi rostro en ese antiguo, Dios sabe lo que se esconde entre las grietas, tablón del suelo.

Asegurándome de que los zapatos, el bolso y mi orgullo seguían intactos, me obligué a hacer un voto sagrado de que nunca iba volver a soñar, pensar, reflexionar, pregúntame, o sentirme lujuriosa sobre Soul Evans.

Yo no necesitaba una petición firmada por las innumerables niñas que había seducido y dejado para saber que era un billete de ida a un embarazo no deseado en el peor de los casos, o un corazón roto en el mejor.

─Nos vemos, papá ─le grité, tomando una manzana del frutero─. Me voy a la práctica de baile, regresaré a casa en algún momento antes de la cena. ─Agarré una botella de agua de la nevera, que se encontraba fuera de la puerta, dos latidos de mi corazón más tarde.

No importaba cuánto tiempo me quedara, no habría ninguna respuesta de mi padre. Ni siquiera un gesto de reconocimiento. Podría haber sido un maniquí en la silla, mirando distraídamente por la ventana hacia la nada.

Yo podría haber estado jodiendo a la mitad de la población del mundo en el mostrador de la cocina y a él no le hubiera importado. Ni siquiera me notó.

Recordándome a mí misma que insistir en la desgracia que era mi familia no arreglaría nada, volví mis pensamientos a otra cosa, cualquier otra cosa, que no estuviera relacionada con la familia.

¿Y dónde podía dirigir mis pensamientos?

Soul Evans.

Yo tenía algún tipo de enfermedad.

Camino al Mazda (1), algo me llamó la atención. Algo que destacó por la forma en que vemos el sol por la mañana temprano. Algo que no había estado allí ayer.

Girándome hacia la playa, vi lo que era responsable de detenerme en seco a las siete de la mañana.

Era una especie de ciclón, un rectángulo que contenía una casa en miniatura, dos recipientes de plástico, y una cuerda de nudos en el interior de la misma. Una perrera.

La solución a uno de los problemas sin fin que ocupaban mi vida.

La respuesta a una oración silenciosa.

Caminando por la playa, mordiéndome el labio para contener las lágrimas fantasmas que habían comenzado a formarse, noté que había un lazo rojo atado al otro lado de la puerta del candado, y una nota doblada colgando debajo de ella.

Sonriendo como las colegialas, puse los ojos en blanco, y arranqué la nota de la proa, sin siquiera importarme quién había construido la perrera. Esto significaba que Mini Cujo podría quedarse conmigo hasta que yo lo rehabilitara para que pudiera ser adoptado por otra familia.

Mi sonrisa que parecía que no terminaría, lo hizo, bastante abruptamente, tan pronto como leí las palabras.

_Así que. ¿Qué hay de esa cita?_

Había sido firmado con nada que no sea un S, pero no necesitaba una puntuación perfecta, o tres cartas para saber quién lo había dejado. Justo el hombre en el que necesitaba, pero no podía, dejar de pensar.

Justo el hombre que necesitaba nunca volver a ver. Justo el hombre que quería ver en estos momentos.

Si mi historial de relaciones fallidas no lo había probado, esto lo hacía. Iba a terminar con un viejo pícaro y malévolo.

Haciendo un análisis rápido de la zona, no había ni rastro de un hombre cuyo rostro, cuerpo y sonrisa hubiesen sido tallados por los dioses. Me irrité conmigo misma por sentirme decepcionada.

Era cierto que un tipo como Soul sabía exactamente lo que hacía y cuál iba a ser su siguiente jugada. Le dirigí una última sonrisa a la perrera antes de correr al Mazda. Las paredes de espejos y pisos de madera me llamaban y, como ya lo había admitido, la danza iba antes que todo.

Tal vez con la excepción de alguien.

Sacudiendo la cabeza y poniendo una tapa pesada sobre mi irresponsable e interna gemela malvada, di vuelta a la llave en el encendido y puse música hasta que los altavoces sonaron como si estuvieran a punto de estallar.

Aun así no podía borrar a Soul Evans de mi mente.

…

Había caído. Caí tan fuerte sobre mi trasero que me quedé sin aliento. La última vez que había tenido una caída de cualquier tipo fue a los diez años y en el segundo día sobre mis zapatos de ballet. Me puse furiosa cuando la caída detuvo mi práctica corta. Y me enojé más con Kim Diehl, quién había presumido que era una apuesta segura para Juilliard, desde que íbamos en la escuela primaria, y había tenido el asiente de primera fila. Me puse como loca porque tendría un moretón del tamaño del Cabo Cod (2) en mi trasero hasta las vacaciones de invierno, porque había estado pensando en una persona especial en la que sin duda no debería haber estado pensando.

No sabía cómo ni por qué, pero Soul había desatado una granada en mi vida que diezmaba incluso en piezas sagradas en un período menor a veinticuatro horas.

Quería maldecir al Creador por no completar el elenco femenino con un botón de suprimir cuando se trataba de hombre, pero yo era demasiado supersticiosa. Me convencí de que la injuria a los divino era seguida por un boleto de ida al infierno. Y no al otro mundo, Satanás y el demonio vivían en el infierno. El infierno en la tierra.

Seamos realistas, yo ya me encontraba tan cerca que tenía que comportarme de la mejor manera cada segundo del día.

Conduciendo por el camino de entrada, me golpeé la cabeza sobre el volante, tratando de pensar en una ecuación viable para viajar en el tiempo, de manera que pudiera pasar mi vida rápidamente por un año.

Debido a que los perros son las criaturas más sensibles en esta tierra, una lengua caliente y húmeda se deslizó por mi mejilla.

─ ¿Por qué no puedes ser una adolescente, Rambo? ─le pregunté, rascándole detrás de sus oídos.

Un ladrido y una sonrisa de perro fue su respuesta. Mi más reciente proyecto favorito, nunca mejor dicho, se ganó su nombre la noche anterior en la de los Darcy. Al parecer, un maratón de Rambo se transmitió toda la noche y cuando el señor Darcy había intentado apagar el televisor, el cachorro se los había impedido, así que lo dejo encendido y, al amanecer, el perro, previsto para la eutanasia el mismo día que lo adopté, tenía un nuevo nombre.

─Muy bien, chico ─le dije, frunciendo el ceño ante la casa de la playa─. Vamos a terminar con esto. ─Atrapando las veinte libras de Rambo, fui directo a la caseta de perro como si fuera un territorio seguro. Como si demostrando que podía contenerlo, podría quedármelo.

─Aquí está tu nueva casa, Rambo ─susurré mientras lo depositaba en el interior─. Sé buen chico y no caves, ladres, o rasgues tu casa de perro en pedazos, ¿de acuerdo?

Comenzó la inspección de la perrera de inmediato, gruñendo en las esquinas donde supuse, un cierto conjunto de manos habían pasado mucho tiempo fijando las tuercas y los pernos juntos.

─No eres gran fan de Soul, ¿verdad? ─le dije, de rodillas fuera de la puerta de la caseta─. ¿Por qué es eso?

─Probablemente porque los perros tienen gran intuición.

Me sorprendí tanto por la voz detrás de mí, y su proximidad a mi cuello, que me tambaleé hacia atrás, cayendo sobre mi trasero. Para un gran total de dos veces ese día. A este ritmo, iba a convertirme en la primera tonta torpe.

─Maldita sea, Soul ─le dije mientras Rambo rompía en otro ataque─. Existen grandes palabras de dos sílabas que hacen referencia a saludos, y que se inventaron para que una persona ─hice un gesto hacia él─, pueda avisar a otro antes de que…

─ ¿Caiga sobre su trasero? ─terminó, ofreciéndome esa misma sonrisa que había sido mi perdición ayer y, según mi instinto demostraba que también hoy.

─Sorprenderla ─concluí, a punto de empujarme fuera de la tierra, cuando llegó a mis manos y me levantó. Me dije que el calor que corría por mis venas con su toque tenía todo que ver con el día de un verano caliente como Hades (3).

Incluso en mi voz autoritaria, no fue muy convincente.

Su sonrisa se marcó más. Sus ojos parpadearon. Sabía exactamente lo que su toque me hacía. Y odiaba que él lo supiera.

─Siento haberte asustado ─dijo, dejando ir mis manos.

─Siento que te hayas golpeado el trasero, ¿quieres decir? ─Le sonreí deseando que no me mirara como si pudiera ver y oír todo lo que sucedía debajo de mi piel.

Sus ojos giraron hacia el cielo. ─Lo siento por todos los delitos anteriores, actuales y futuros que haré en tu presencia.

Desde atrás, escuché a Rambo empezar a lamer un poco de agua de su recipiente. ─Todos los chistes y las bromas a un lado ─le dije─, gracias. Estos es posiblemente, lo más lindo que alguien ha hecho por mí.

Metiendo las manos en los bolsillos, se me quedó mirando. ─No es la gran cosa.

─Sí, lo es ─le dije, no iba a dejar que se deshiciera de aquello como si no fuera la gran cosa─. Aunque tengo curiosidad de cómo y cuándo llegó esta cosa aquí sin que haya oído o notado que alguien la construía.

─Ayuda que yo sea un constructor Ninja ─dijo, dándome una sonrisa torcida─, y también ayuda el hecho de que vivo al lado. ─Señalando con su barbilla hacia la cabaña de al lado, arqueó una ceja y me espero.

─ ¿Fue tu familia la que compró esa cabaña el otoño pasado? ─le pregunté, mirando la cabina en forma de A de la puerta de al lado. Había tenido la impresión de que todavía seguía vacante.

─De hecho, sí.

─ ¿Tú eres mi vecino? ─Era el sueño de toda adolescente tener un vecino como Soul, así que ¿por qué mi estómago se sentía como si acabara de tragarse un ladrillo?

─No ─dijo, frotándose la mano sobre su boca, tratando de ocultar su sonrisa─. Tú eres mi vecina.

─Bueno ─suspiré─. Ahí va el vecindario.

Asintió con la cabeza, esos ojos rojos suyos, hoy tan luminosos, eran del color de los rubíes. ─Ahí va.

Dos palabras. Dos palabras acompañadas de esa mirada, realizada por esos ojos, emitida por ese hombre.

Tuve la suerte de que mis rodillas no se aflojaran bajo el peso de ese desmayo.

─Entonces ─Soul me escaneó─, vecina, ¿cómo suena el viernes por la noche?

─Suena como viernes en la noche. ─Me dolía la espalda, gracias a los fuertes -muy pocos atractivos- pedazos de mí volviendo a juntarse. Ningún hombre, un nivel por debajo de la divinidad o no, me hacía suspirar, pestañear y volverme enferma de amor.

─Débil, Maka ─dijo, chasqueando la lengua─. Vamos a tener que trabajar en la velocidad y agudeza de tus respuestas si vas a pasar mucho tiempo conmigo. Soy difícil de conseguir.

─Entonces la solución es fácil ─dije, cruzando los brazos y recostándome en la perrera─. No voy a pasar mucho tiempo contigo.

─ ¿Así que has decidido caer en la cuenta y mantener distancia? ─dijo, con voz más tranquila.

─Maka, ¿caer en la cuenta? ─Una voz que podría ser capaz de poner tanto frío en aquellas palabras, en medio de este calor, necesitaba de mucha habilidad y disciplina─. Eso es tan probable como yo tomando unas vacaciones de tres días en cualquier momento durante la próxima década.

Juro que si yo hubiese sido un perro, hubiera tenido los pelos de punta o el rabo entre las piernas. Con mi mamá, no sabía si luchar o acobardarme y exponer mi yugular.

─No sé nada de eso, señora ─dijo Soul, caminando a mí alrededor, por lo que asumí que mi madre se había quedado sobre mí─. Maka parece de lo más inteligente. De las personas que tiene la cabeza bien puesta.

Mamá chasqueó la lengua tres veces. ─La adulación no se considera una virtud, joven. Sobre todo cuando, a estas alturas de la vida, es utilizada por chicos con la esperanza de abrirse camino en los pantalones de una señorita.

─Mamá ─le susurré, girándome.

─ ¿Quién es tu nuevo amigo, Maka? ─preguntó ella, mirándolo de pies a cabeza como si fuera como todos los días y mucho menos útil que el poliéster.

─Soul. ─Cuando ella actuaba así, yo mantenía mis respuestas en una palabra.

─Y me gustaría asumir que Soul ─dijo, como si hundiera sus dientes en una rodaja de limón─, tiene un apellido.

─Evans ─contestó él, tendiéndole la mano, que ella miró como si fuera una carga entorpeciendo uno de sus proyectos.

─Evans ─repitió ella.

Increíble. Mi mamá tenía que ser la primera mujer que había mirado a Soul, y no se sentía como si algo en su interior palpitara. Incluso un hombre, un hombre heterosexual, hubiera estado más impresionado por Soul que mamá.

─Otro perro ─suspiró mamá, volteándose y observando la perrera y todo a su alrededor como si debiera ser enviado lejos de la ciudad en el próximo tren─. Mucho para darse cuenta. ¿Cuándo vas a aprender que no puedes salvar al mundo de a un alma perdida a la vez? ─dijo, la dureza que drenaba su voz, dejaba tras de sí nada más que la tristeza que realmente sentía

Ella no esperaba una respuesta a esa pregunta, pero, a pesar de que me encontraba a medio camino de la puerta de la caseta y fuera del rango auditivo, todavía le ofrecí una. ─Hasta que no haya más almas perdidas para salvar.

─Parece una gran dama ─dijo Soul desde atrás. Podía sentir que la sonrisa en su rostro era fuerte.

─No tienes ni idea. ─Me volví hacia él, deseando que cada vez que lo mirara no se sintiera como si estuviera cayendo por un abismo─. Así que piensas que soy lista, ¿eh?

─Sólo porque decidiste mantener distancia.

Echando un vistazo hacia la perrera, pensé en el tiempo, el dinero y la planificación cautelosa que debió haber tomado para construirla sin que lo notara, no necesitaba saber los detalles más finos que conformaban a Soul Evans. ─ ¿Quién dijo que decidí mantener distancia?

─Tú lo hiciste ─dijo, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros desgastados del peltre.

─No, no ─le dije─. Y si lo hice, me reservo el derecho a cambiar de opinión en cualquier momento.

─Si ese es el caso, entonces me reservo el derecho a retirar mi comentario anterior.

─Hiciste muchos de ellos, ¿exactamente de qué comentario estás hablando?

Extendiendo la mano, pasó los dedos por los cordones de mis zapatos de punta colgados por encima de mi hombre, como si fuera capaz de romperlas si no tenía cuidado. ─Que eras inteligente.

Él podría haber estado a punto de decir o hacer algo más, pero tendría que seguir siendo un misterio, porque en ese momento, "Eight Days a Week" de los Beatles, resonó a través de las ventanas. La cena era en treinta minutos.

─ ¿Tienes hambre?

Acariciando las cintas de color rosa nuevamente, de la forma más cuidadosa que sus manos parecían ser capaces, volvió a mirar hacia la caseta. ─Tal vez.

─ ¿Tal vez? ─repetí, disparándole una mirada─. Eres un adolescente. Siempre debes tener hambre.

Hizo una pausa, el conflicto interno era tan fuerte que le cubría la cara.

─Vamos ─insistí, agarrando su mano y dándole un tirón─. Mi papá es el mejor cocinero de todos y acabas de conocer a mi madre. No me obligues a ir allí sola.

Exhalando, sus ojos se dirigieron a los míos. ─ ¿Estás segura?

─Absolutamente, positivamente, increíblemente, sin duda. ─Levanté una ceja─. ¿Quieres que continúe?

─Detente ─dijo, apretando las manos sobre sus oídos.

─Vamos, Drama-saurus Rex ─pedí, diciéndole adiós a Rambo, que lucía feliz como una almeja royendo sus huesos, y llevé a Soul hasta la calzada de piedra.

─Otro intento débil de humor, Maka ─dijo, enrollando sus dedos con los míos─. Tan débil.

─Perdóname, oh dios sagrado de la comedia.

Empujándome mientras subíamos las escaleras, sonrió con esa sonrisa pícara que me hacía sentir los latidos de mi corazón en la boca. ─Es bueno ver que estás dispuesta a admitir que soy un dios.

─Oh, Dios ─suspiré, sacudiendo la cabeza.

─Exactamente ─dijo como si fuera un hecho─. Es la forma en que debes referirte a mí.

Dándole la mirada menos divertida que pude manejar, empujé la pantalla abierta. Lo inevitable ya no podía esperar.

Sentarse a cenar con la familia era lo último en mi lista de prioridades, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que las cenas en los últimos tiempos habían estado marcadas por el silencio y más silencio. A menos que cuenten las miradas que mi madre despedía como una pelota de ping-pong entre papá y yo. Pero sentarse a una cena familiar con Soul, un tipo del que sabía muy poco, que me cautivó peligrosamente y que, al menos en la superficie, era un chico con el cual los padres no querían que su hija adolescente gastara su tiempo, esta cena, estaba segura, tenía el potencial para ser épica.

Un desastre épico.

─Algo huele jodidamente bien ─dijo Soul para mí, olfateando el aire que cargaba un aroma a limón y mantequilla.

Sus palabras no fueron escuchadas sólo por mí, como lo demostraron las dos cabezas de mis padres volviéndose para mirarlo.

El doble golpe de cejas de mi madre llegó al mismo tiempo que sus labios fruncidos. Mi padre sonrió. Verán, mientras mamá veía el mal en todo, la maldición en la vida, papá veía lo bueno. O al menos solía hacerlo, y todavía lo hacía de siete a nueve de la noche,

Soul eligió hacer frente a mi madre primero. ─Lo siento por el idioma, señora. ─Guardó las manos en sus bolsillos─. Me crié en una casa donde maldecir era el segundo idioma. Viene con tanta naturalidad que ni siquiera me doy cuenta. Pero prometo intentar filtrarme cuando estoy en su casa.

Recostándose en la silla, ella se cruzó de brazos. ─Siempre me ha parecido que la blasfemia es un sustituto de la inteligencia.

Mi boca se abrió. Incluso esto, para mi mamá, era cruzar un nuevo nivel de crueldad.

La expresión de Soul no cambió. ─En mi caso, tengo que estar de acuerdo con usted. Mis tarjetas de reporte son como una pesadilla para cualquier padre.

─Y por la sonrisa en tu cara, deduzco que estás orgulloso de eso.

Y ahora, para unirse a mi boca en el suelo, quería meterme en un agujero y esconderme. Lo que sea que se escondía entre las capas que componen a una persona como Soul, ni un secreto, ni un crimen o delito merecía aquel grado de maldad.

Mirando hacia Soul, me encontré con su rostro, tan sereno como si estuviera diciendo "omm" durante su camino a yoga.

─No, señora ─respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

─ ¿No como que estás orgulloso o como que no lo estás?

Deslizando su mano en la mía, Soul la miró de frente y respondió─: No como que estoy orgulloso de muy pocas cosas en mi vida.

Mamá no tenía una respuesta inmediata para esto. Incluso en su pintado mundo negro, la honestidad de este tipo le daba una pausa. ─Suena como precisamente el tipo de triunfador que quiero para pasar tiempo con mi hija.

─Mamá ─le susurré con mi voz de amonestación. No es que le afectara de ninguna manera.

─Eso es lo que le dije ─aseguró Soul─, pero lo que he aprendido acerca de Maka, en las pocas horas que hemos pasado juntos, es que es la clase de persona que no permite que nadie decida por ella.

El teléfono celular que mamá mantenía a un brazo de distancia en todo momento, sonó pidiendo atención. Por primera vez en quién sabe cuánto tiempo, hizo clic en el botón de ignorar. ─ ¿Y qué más has aprendido acerca de Maka? Puesto que eres el experto.

Tomó mi mano entre las suyas, y me deslizó una sonrisa. ─Es inteligente, excepto cuando no lo es.

Zumbido de nuevo, mamá levantó el teléfono hacia su oreja. ─Vaya revelación ─le dijo a Soul antes de levantarse y marchar fuera de la cocina, ofreciéndole al otro extremo de la línea, un saludo recortado seguido de un largo suspiro de tres segundos.

─Lo siento ─le dije.

─ ¿Por qué? ─preguntó en voz baja─ No puedes controlar las acciones de tu madre más de lo que ella puede.

─Sí ─dije, tirando de él hacia delante. Uno de los padres fuera, uno más por ir─. ¿No estamos interesantes hoy en día?

─Ese es un término que nadie ha utilizado para describirme antes ─contestó el, tirando de su banda hacia arriba para que esta nuevamente se acomodara en su cabeza. Para todas las mangas largas, jersey, gorras y botas para patear trasero que llevaba, empezaba a preguntarme si tenía la circuación de una mujer de ochenta años.

─Papá ─le dije, tocando su hombro.

Él no aparto la mirada de las ollas y sartenes que chisporroteaba y hervían en la estufa de gas. ─Hola, mi Maka en el cielo…

─Este es Soul ─lo interrumpí, no quería verme aún más niña de lo que ya me sentía en su presencia.

Levantando un dedo, papá le dio a la salsa de mantequilla de limó un batido final y apagó todos los fuegos. No estaba segura de cómo era capaz de terminar una comida completa al mismo tiempo, pero era un fenómeno que se saltó una generación cuando se trataba de mí.

Dándose la vuelta, se limpió las manos en el delantal…

Oh Dios, ¿cómo había olvidado el delantal? Los ojos de Soul se desorbitaron, pero se recuperó tan rápido que papá ni siquiera se dio cuenta. No es que le habría importado si lo hacía. El delantal había sido un regalo de Italia, Roma, para ser exactos, y representaba la escultura de David en su gloria, en todo su gloria, colgando en lugares anatómicamente correctos.

─Hey, Soul (4) ─saludó papá, mirando muy contento con toda la transacción.

─Sr. Albarn ─saludó Soul, extendiendo su mano─. Lindo delantal.

Barajando la espátula en la otra mano, papá sacudió a Soul. ─Ya me gustas ─dijo, limpiándose una racha de harina de la mejilla─. Un gran nombre, un gusto exquisito en trajes culinarios ─continuó, antes de bajar la mirada donde la mano de Soul todavía envolvía la mía─. Y te gusta mi hija. Eres un hombre inteligente, Soul. ─Con un guiño, papá giró de nuevo hacia la estufa, batiendo, volteando y agitando frenéticamente.

─No es difícil reconocer algo especial cuando la vida te tira un montón de mierda en el camino ─dijo Soul.

─Voy a levantar las manos al cielo por eso ─concordó mi padre, mientras yo trabajaba en confirmar que mis pies estuvieran plantados en el suelo. Algo en la forma en que sus ojos se abrieron suaves cuando me miró y dijo _especial_ hizo un trabajo sobre mí─ ¿Cuál es tu apellido, Soul? ─Papá levantó la vista mientras se servía el pollo.

─Ryder, señor.

─Hmm. ─Arrugó la frente─. El nombre no me es conocido, pero tienes una cara que estoy seguro de que he visto antes.

La mano de Soul se tensó alrededor de la mía. ─Me lo dicen mucho.

─ ¿Creciste por aquí?

─Crecí en todas partes ─respondió Soul, su mano apretando con más fuerza.

─La familia de Soul compró la cabaña de al lado ─intervine, no estoy segura si fue más por Soul o por el bienestar de mi mano─. Tal vez por eso lo reconoces.

Papá meditó sobre esto poniendo salsa sobre los platos. ─Tal vez ─se dijo─. Tal vez no.

─ ¿Puedo ayudarte, papá? ─le pregunté, tirando a Soul conmigo. Estaba segura que si dejaba ir su mano, podría ser la última vez que la tuviera en la mía.

─Estos dos están listos para ser servidos ─dijo mientras terminaba de ponerle salsa a los otros dos─. Una cosa es segura, chico. ─Mi padre acarició el rostro de Soul─. La haya visto antes o no, esa es una muy linda cara.

Yo me acostumbré a ser avergonzada por mis padres, se había vuelto costumbre cuando mi padre se encontraba en lado malo de la locura y mi madre era la mujer en el poster de la reina del hielo, pero esto golpeó su punto más alto. Papá, casi acariciando la mejilla de Soul, bailando alrededor de la cocina con el busto desnudo de una estatua antigua, sonriendo como si estuviera loco como un sombrerero.

Si Soul todavía quería verme mañana después del calvario de esta noche, podía manejar casi cualquier otra cosa que le tirara. Esperaba.

Mirando hacia Soul, lo encontré mirándome, mirándome como si no pudiera evitarlo. Tal vez es porque yo había actualizado mi rostro de caucásico a Tomate Rojo.

Echando un vistazo hacia la puerta, miré de nuevo a él con expectación. No lo habría culpado tampoco. Como pariente de sangre de esta familia, quería escapar por la puerta más de una docena de veces al día.

Negando una vez, inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo hasta que pude sentir su aliento caliente en mi cuello. ─No puedes deshacerte de mí tan fácilmente.

Yo luchaba contra un mal caso de escalofríos en todo el cuerpo, pero conseguí decir de una manera rápida─: Caray.

─ ¡Hero! ─gritó papá hacia las escaleras, llegando a sacudir el infierno fuera de mí y recitar el gabinete de China, al mismo tiempo─. ¡La cena está servida! ─Hizo una pausa en la parte inferior de la escalera, esperando una respuesta, que yo sabía hace mucho tiempo que nunca recibirá. El único ser humano en la tierra que mi madre descuidaba más que a mí, era mi papá. Unos segundos más pasaron antes de que se diera la vuelta y se dirigiera hacia la mesa donde Soul y yo tomábamos nuestros asientos.

─Espero que les guste ─dijo mientras colocaba la Piccata de pollo delante de Soul.

Mirando hacia mí, con sus ojos llenos de intención, Soul respondió─: Ya lo hace.

* * *

1. Mazda: Modelo de auto.

2. Cabo Cod: Península en el extremo oriental del estado de Massachusetts, al noreste de Estados Unidos.

3. Hades: Dios Griego del inframundo.

4. Hey Soul: Hace referencia a una canción de Los Beatles. El nombre del personaje en la verdadera versión es Jude.


End file.
